Fluffy Oneshots
by a1ive
Summary: Fang and Max are together now the flock moved out and have there own lives, what happens when Fang gets on one knee? This is only the first one-shot this is going to continue as a series of short one-shots, Rated T cause I'm paranoid! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys haven't been here in like...well forever and finally decided to write a one-shot... a little OOC**

**Iggy: understatement much?**

**Jenn: Shut up! I made this really mushy they will enjoy the faxness...XD**

**Iggy: SUUURRREEEE...**

**Jenn: Enjoy!**

Fang's strong secure arms wrapped around my waist as I brought my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers through his tussled midnight hair, letting the soft locks fall through my hands. "Mmmmm." I hear Fang moan, he leaned his forehead against mine. I sighed softly and looked into his osbedian eyes.

"I love you." Fang whispers to me, his cool breath fanning across my face. " I love you to." I say without hesitation, Fang cups my face with his calloused hands and replies, "I know." We were sitting on the couch in his apartment wrapped in each other's arms. Our own little cocoon of warmth.

I lean my head on his shoulder and ask, "Fang?" he looks down on me his eyes half open, "Hmm?" I stare at him studying his features as I question, "What made you choose me over Lissa?" Fang's eyes were wide open, making sure he was paying attention to every word I was saying. "Come with me Max." he says in a husky voice. My heart skips a beat at the sound of it. But I grab his hand as he leads me up to his room.

"Close your eyes." He whispers into my ear, I got tingles from where his hot breath touched. I slip my eyes shut, but Fang's hand coils around me making sure I'm not peeking. He leads me slowly over to the bed and says, "Don't peek." I nod putting my hands over my eyes. I hear his foot steps shuffle around the room, the lights shut off. Then suddenly turn back on, but dimmer.

"Okay, open." I peel my hands off my eyes looking around the room in awe. There was Christmas lights bordering the whole room, and pictures of Fang and I taped all around the room. Us laughing, dancing, singing, kissing and hugging. Finally there was a white board with an arrow pointing down. My eyes followed where the arrow was pointing, and there was Fang on one knee.

"Oh my god." I hear myself say, I look down at Fang. "I love you so so much because your so down to earth, you are beautiful woman, and your the only person I can actually talk to. You've been the motherly figure for 25 years and I think it's time for life to finally fit together. So Maximum Ride will you please marry me?"

Fang whispered the last words softly, his osbedian orbs meeting my brown ones. I saw the love and fearfulness in his eyes. "You did all of this for me?" My voice cracking, Fang nods and runs one hand through his hair. He was looking down avoiding my eyes, I kneeled down in front of him and took his head in my hands. "Fang how could I ever say no?" His eyes flashed with heart brake at the word no as he ripped his head from my hands. "Fang did you hear me! How could I ever say no?" I say frantically choking back a sob.

He looked at me and asked, "Really?" I nodded as a grin broke out across his face. "Max, were getting," he started, "MARRIED!" He finished picking me up and spinning me around. I cried with joy as Fang brought me down and wiped the tears away gently. We sat down on the bed, I laid a soft kiss on his cheek.

He positioned himself so that his head was in my lap. I started to stroke his cheeks and play with his hair, we stared at each other lovingly. "I love you so so much." I whisper leaning down and kissing his soft minty lips. He sat up without breaking the kiss and twirled my hair with his fingers. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me even closer, he laid back down and pulled me with him.

I was resting on top of him inhaling his deep earthy smell. "I love you even more than you can imagine." Fang breathes into my neck nibbling softly giving me tingles. "And will be together," I sigh, "Forever." Fang finishes giving me yet another kiss. I pull away and admire the ring on my finger, life was finally complete.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it! I know its really short but I thought it was a cute Christmas, oneshot...**

**PLEASE HIT THE LITTLE BUTTON RIGHT DOWN THERE IT NEEDS SOME LOVING!**

FLY ON


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS!**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but since I got inspiring reviews I am going to write a second part to this. Probably going to end up as a two shot but in the future I might make this its own story!**

**Besides I already have at least fifteen oneshots written so all I have to do is type them up and then post them. Hopefully you will keep reading...XD**

**Thanks guys so so so so so so so so...MUCH! LOVE YOU ALL**

***virtual hugs***

**FLY ON**


End file.
